This invention relates to high speed screw propelled marine surface operating craft such as are of the monohull or multiple hull type; or may be of the surface effect ship type characterized by having a main hull subtended by opposite side hulls and flexible bow and stern seals confining thereunder an air cushion which operates to elevate the main hull above the water surface. In such vessels, the propeller shaft(s) extend from the below-chine surfaces of the craft at an angle.
The primary object of the invention is to provide improved shroud or fairing means to reduce the drag normally associated with propulsion-related appendages on such high speed operating craft when driven by fully submerged propellers. Another object of the invention is to reduce the tendency inherently operative in prior art arrangements to broach the intakes to water pump supply conduits (such as are required by such craft for engine cooling purposes or the like) during high speed ship maneuvering directional turnings, and/or when the craft is operating in the presence of severe sea state conditions.